MTPC49
is the 49th episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 634th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures try to defeat Deusmast for good, but end up getting separated after succeeding. Major Events *The Cures defeat Deusmast using a fully powered version of Extreme Rainbow. *The Magic and No Magic Worlds separate, meaning Mirai and Riko had to return to their respective worlds. *Also as a result of Deusmast's defeat, the Cures' Linkle Stones Dia return to their normal pendant forms and Mofurun loses her magic, making her a normal teddy bear again. *Rainbow Carriage turns back into a frozen mandarine and all the other Linkle Stones disappear. *After several years, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha reunite, and Mofurun comes back to life. *The third teaser trailer for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode is shown. Synopsis The three Cures have to face their biggest threat: Deusmast. They know that according to the Headmaster Kouchou, even if they manage to escape this disaster, both No Magic World and Magic World will be separated as a result. But they still shout "Cure Up Rapapa" and the battle begins... The scene switches to the girls transforming together. Mirai then starts recalling how their encounter with each other is miraculous, and Riko states that magic is born when they held their hands, and Ha-chan adds that all their cherished memories will never be erased. Even when their worlds separate, they will never forget one another. The three hold Mofurun's paws, and together they create a shining heart. Witnessing their power, Deusmast desires to rob it for its own gain, but instead the Cures prevail. With an Extreme Rainbow, some physical attacks from Miracle and Magical, as well as Felice, who inherits the power of Rapapa, Deusmast is severely damaged. But even after suffering from multiple attacks, the villain refuses to give up and continues its wicked plan to turn Earth into part of chaos. Felice, however, strongly believes that the hearts of everyone are connected and can overcome any hardships, which is the light of the Linkle Emerald. To the Cures, everybody's life is precious and with everyone's power, they blast Deusmast into the farthest reaches of the universe. Felice then tells him that even all life was once born in chaos, and that his power should be used for creation. Afterwards, Deusmast vanishes as he lets out a screech. With the catastrophe ended, this also means the end of the duties for the Pretty Cures. Ha-chan fulfills her destiny of splitting both worlds apart after thanking Mirai and Riko for raising her big and strong, and Riko thanks Mirai for being her friend before they have to let go of each other. As the pair tearfully falls apart, Mofurun also loses her life when Mirai descends back to the No Magic World while gratefully reminiscing on the friendship she had with the three girls. Eventually, Mirai returns to her original life without magic. A few years later, Mirai has graduated from secondary school and has entered college. When spending time with Mayumi, Kana and Yuuto to watch Souta's football match, they begin to return home after the match ends, when Kana mentions not seeing any witches after middle school, to which Mayumi agrees. Back at her home, Mirai's grandma Kanoko notices Mofurun in Mirai's bag and reminiscences on Mirai and Mofurun's fateful encounter when she was a newborn baby. After Mirai thanks her grandma for telling wonderful stories since her childhood, Kanako now tells her that earnest words are her strength and says that when feelings are connected, they can make miracles. That night, as Mirai gets up from her bed and picks up Mofurun back to her desk, she sees the moon in the night sky and remembers today is the fateful night. She then goes outside with Mofurun in her hands, thinking about different things like Souta's match, a new kind of strawberry melonpan, learning about different countries etc, until she finds a twig. At first, although she drops it, she picks it up again and dashes along the road and tears up uncontrollably. She then points the twig to the sky, hoping to summon the power of Rapapa and to see if she can have a miracle of meeting Riko again, yet to no avail. Just as all hope seems lost, the twig abruptly glows and transforms into the wand Mirai once owned. Before Mirai can recover from astonishment, she, with Mofurun, is already sent into the sky by a petal blizzard. Up in the night sky, she recognizes the train from the Magic World passing right next to her, when Mofurun is being sent away by force. All of a sudden, a familiar hand catches the teddy in time... Right in front of Mirai's eyes, it is Riko! Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, the pair embraces, with both admitting how they deeply miss each other. With their hearts linked, Mofurun regains her life. Two other hands join in and it turns out that Ha-chan has heard their wishes, hence returning to them. Finally reunited with her beloved friends, Mirai can't wait for what the future awaits for them... Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice Mascots *Mofurun *Chikurun Villains *Benigyo (voice only) *Deusmast *Orba (voice only) *Labut (voice only) *Shakince (voice only) Secondary Characters *Asahina Kyoko *Asahina Daikichi *Yuki Kanoko *Kouchou *Lian *Liz *Jun *Kay *Emily *Katsuki Kana *Nagase Mayumi *Namiki Yuuto *Ono Souta *Takagi-sensei *Francois *Gustav *Todd *Hook *Dorothy, Nancy and Cissy *Loretta-sensei *Kushe (spirit) *Batty Trivia *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use all of their forms in this episode. *Two Wishes and Sparkling☆100 Carats of Miracles are played as insert songs. *Like episode 50 of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, it shows the Cures as grown-ups. **However, unlike Go! Princess, their faces are shown as well as Ha-chan being presented as not aged in appearance. Gallery :Main Page: MTPC49/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!